


Crocodiles are Vindictive

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Crack, F/M, Fang is Marinette's Protector, Kidnapping, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: Fang needs to protect his favourite designer from the bad guys!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Fang, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1018
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Crocodiles are Vindictive

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to R_ikubo for this idea!
> 
> Connected to Fate Goes Both Ways.

Marinette was bored. She was just sitting in this stupid chair! 

Sure, the chair was being held up by a crane over the harbor, but still! She had faced much tougher akumas!

"Uggghh. Can I go back home now?"

"Nice try Girlie. We want a bit of money from your little boyfriend."

She snorted.

"Why are you laughing? We will drop you!"

"Three reasons. One, I can swim. Two, do literally any of you remember what I did to Scarecrow? And three, look behind you, Henchie."

The two men looked behind them and screamed. That was an alligator!

Marinette started laughing. Fang was soo getting his favorite treats tonight! 

The reptile was chasing them around the docks, and they had guns. These thugs were absolutely stupid. 

She was about to make another taunt at them, when the second henchman jumped into the cab of the crane to escape Fang, but hit the release button.

Thank Kwami for Tikki! Her hands freed, Marinette dived headfirst into the water, instead of falling while tangled up in the ropes.

Her head popped up above the surface. Finally! She could get back to her sketchbook!

Wait. "You can't just swim away! Get back here!"

With that said, Henchman #1 jumped into the water after her. She turned to swim away, but caught something out of the corner of her eye. Ooh, this would be fun.

She snickered at him. "What are you laughing at! Your boyfriend better pay up, or you're not going home!"

She chortled again and pointed behind him. "Yeah right."

The man checked behind him and paled considerably. He frantically began to swim away from the creature.

At this point, Marinette was laughing so hard that she could barely stay afloat. Fang was the best!

The man was swimming for his life, but he wasn't fast enough. Fang dived under him, and lifted him from below. Henchman #1 screamed girlishly and started shaking. "Okay, okay! You can go! Just call off your crocodile!"

She gave an innocent smile from the edge of the pier where she was watching. "I was already leaving. Plus, he's not mine."

Suddenly, the kidnapper was yanked off of Fang. Marinette actually felt a sliver of pity for the man when she saw her boyfriend in his suit and mask, glaring with righteous indignation.

Then she groaned. He was never going to let her live this down! The cold began to make her shiver, so she called back Fang.

As he got back to her, she started scratching the top of his head. "Who's a good boy? You are Fang! I'm going to make you so many treats, you just wait."

With that, she let her furious boyfriend tie up the two men, and headed into the nearest alleyway to transform.


End file.
